Scarlet Lovers
by catodactyl
Summary: Two lovers, alone together, spending a night in each other's arms.


The heiress had her back pressed against the wall, body soaked in a cold sweat, lungs aching for a breath. Her lips were locked in a lustful battle for dominance with the dog-nin. As much as she wanted to take in a breath, she could barely bring herself to pull away from him for even a second as their tongues danced, exploring each other's mouths; teeth clashing together. Whenever she did pull away he bit her lower lip gently, asking to be allowed back in; she would always comply happily. She loved the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest, and the only thing that stood in the way of absolute bliss was their clothing. That, too, would be disposed of soon.

He had gathered her wrists and raised them above her head. His free hand was exploring the porcelain skin hidden underneath her silk nightgown, soon traveling downward and teasing the hem of her panties. This brought a rise out of the heiress; a soft moan bubbled from her throat. She soon felt his coarse touch slide under the thin fabric; she gasped as the kiss broke. Despite having little air she found herself moaning his name. Oh how she wished she had control of her arms so she could bring his lips back to hers, but the feeling of his lips brushing against her cheek softly and down her neck felt wonderful, his hot breath against her sensitive flesh sending chills down her spine.

"Ah!" Two slim appendages teased her moist sex before thrusting gently into the sensitive area. More unladylike noises slipped through her lips as his tongue glided against her neck; his fangs dug down into her skin, and she let out another gasp; then a hum; then another moan as his fingers continued their thrusting, her juices allowing the action almost effortlessly even as her inner walls tightened. Hinata could feel her legs growing weaker, her body growing hotter; she was shaking just a little. Biting her lower lip she tried to suppress a harsh moan as he slipped another finger through, heightening the pleasure.

The heiress threw her head back as he sucked on her skin, the pain turning into ecstasy. A moment later she felt his tongue soothe the mark he had made and she let out a small giggle, but that soon turned into a soft groan; his fingers thrusts quickened a little. Up to his knuckles his hand was saturated with her liquids, yet he wasn't satisfied; neither was she. Neither of them would be until they've had their needs met. "Mm…Ah, K—Kiba-kun." Building up to her climax the heiress let out a harsh moan, almost like a cry. With one last thrust from his appendages she fell into an orgasm, letting out a heavy groan.

Already she missed the feeling of his fingers violating her most sensitive area, but the heiress needn't worry for long. She could feel his lips curl into a grin against her ear, making a small chuckle. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Her wrists were finally free, but she didn't get much of a chance to use them. As her waist was suddenly grabbed, a pair of strong arms wrapping around her, their bodies were jerked and turned in unison. Hinata let out another gasp as her legs hit the edge of the bed, losing her balance and toppling over with him on top of her. She couldn't help but giggle a little. Using her newly freed arms to wrap around his neck, she kissed him lovingly and briefly. She wasn't too sure why her nightgown hadn't been disposed of or his shirt, but the heiress would soon take care of that.

Reaching down for the silk she slipped it over her head with ease, revealing her nakedness as her lover quickly removed her panties, tossing them to the side without a care; he stripped himself of his shirt and tossed that away, as well. Hinata coaxed him back to kiss her once more before he carried on with his lust driven actions. He left a trail of his kisses down her neck; her chest; her stomach, receiving loving hums from the heiress as a result. As his nose brushed her lower hair, his lips now just outside where she desperately needed him to be, she mentally prepared herself for what Kiba was about to do. When he licked her aching opening her head was thrown back automatically; her back arched and she let out a gasp as his tongue slipped through.

"Oh… Mm…"

His hands molded around her breasts, squeezing them a little, his nails softly scraping against her soft skin. His tongue flicked and thrusts; he did everything he knew she loved. The heiress had to coax her legs not to close on her own, seeing as how his hands were occupied, but for the desperate need for something to hold onto her careful appendages raked into his chocolate locks, pulling softly. "Ah!" He licked deeper the more she pulled, so she decided to pull harder, just so he wouldn't go easy on her.

Between heavy breathes and moans the heiress started reaching her second orgasm, her legs shaking more than before. His wet muscle withdrew from her moist sex; they were nearly done, but he wasn't about to let her feel that way. His scalp was a bit sore from her hair pulling and tugging and as strange as it sounded it—along with the unladylike noises she had been making all night—only left him wanting more. Manhood throbbing, he was glad that she had taken the initiative and started removing his pants, dragging his boxers down with them.

A moment later he laid his lover on her back once more, kissing her softly. The heiress wasn't afraid to do this knowing what he just did. It was strange to taste herself, but she couldn't resist his lips on her; his tongue battling with her. They had done this so many times it didn't come as strange any longer. She rested her arms around his shoulders like she had before, leaning up forward to meet his ear and whispering, "Don't stop until I'm _shaking_."

Another grin formed on his lips. The heiress took that as a good sign, and it always was. "I won't stop until you're _screaming_."

She thought he was going to pin her down, but instead he raked his appendages into her soft lavender locks, copying her actions from before and tugging softly. Their lips met, and at horrible timing; he thrust his hardened erection into her burning womanhood roughly, and the heiress let out a harsh mewl. The dog-nin slipped his tongue through her lips to silence her moans. His fingers tugged harder at her hair, pleased with the purring he got in response. Despite his rough and unexpected entrance he started with a torturously slow pace, just barely sliding in and out. Hinata loved this, but she also hated it. His movements were way too slow to satisfy her needs, but she desperately wanted it to last.

Almost subconsciously her hips bucked against his, forcing him to thrust a little deeper. She moaned and the kiss broke, and he was grinning at her devilishly. "Ah, ah, ah. Such a naughty girl."

The heiress wouldn't have any of his teasing; not this time. Her body was on fire, face redder than the fang tattoos on her lover's cheeks, and she _needed_ him. Silencing him with her lips, she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him down onto her. She was pleased to hear a groan emanate from the back of his throat, and to make them continue she clawed at his back; softly at first but rougher the harder his hips started to thrust. "Mm…" Soon she couldn't punish him at all, for he was no longer tugging at her hair but grabbing at her wrists and pinning them to the bed. He was doing the punishing now, and she wanted nothing more but for him to deliver his sweet torture.

Slowly but surely, not like before, his pace quickened. She tried to assist him with her legs, but he resisted. He was doing this on his terms, and those terms were slow and without mercy. The heat in the heiress's chest started to build and her back arched. Her inner walls were throbbing with pure ecstasy, and electricity just seemed to emanate throughout her whole body as her breathes grew shorter and heavier and her moans grew longer and louder. "O—Oh… Yes… A—Ah!"

Harder and deeper; in and out; as they were both starting to pant, moans drowning each other out, the sound of their skin smacking against each other was hardly noticeable. This was exactly what the heiress had been waiting for; it was finally almost here. "D—Don't stop! Right there—oh! Yes! K—Keep it right there!" He had half a mind to stop and start over, just to spite her, but it was too late for any of that. The both of them were at their limits, and with one more scream from the heiress ("K—Kiba-kun!") they released themselves into electrifying orgasm.

Everything in the room had fallen silent. Nothing but their heavy breathes broke the silence. The dog-nin's grip on the heiress loosened, and soon he wasn't holding onto her at all. He buried his face in the nape of her neck, his chocolate locks tickling her cheeks. The lovers were too exhausted to move for the next few moments, but when they could muster up the energy they lazily crawled under the covers and settled in for the night; Kiba nuzzling against her breast, one arm wrapped carelessly around her waist and the under rested under his pillow, and Hinata having one hand his hair, playing with it until he fell asleep, and then a little bit more as she drifted off as well.


End file.
